


Sloppy B-Word

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Irey faces both consequences and praise for stopping her first robbery.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Sloppy B-Word

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I found this in the depths of my google docs. I haven't touched it since December of 2019 and forgot about it for the next nine months.

Under normal circumstances, Irey would enjoy spending time at the Garricks. Jay often took her out of the house, usually visiting one of Keystone’s skate parks or taking her to the local batting cage. 

But currently, Irey’s time at the Garrick house was much more mundane. Instead of doing something interesting, Jay and her sat in the kitchen of the house. Irey huffed as she slaved over her schoolwork, the older speedster watching her from across the table. 

For most 12-year-olds, any wrongdoings would simply earn them some extra chores, maybe some restrictions on their screen privileges. But for Irey, her father decided to make her punishment extra spicy by adding the one thing Irey detested most – homework. 

Needless to say, Irey was getting quite sick of staring at her social studies textbook. 

After an hour of studying the origin of Arkansas’s puzzling pronunciation, the front door of the house opened. Milliseconds passed and the second youngest speedster of the Flash family entered the kitchen.

As to be expected of Bart Allen, he immediately went to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out some of the leftover take out from the night before. He greeted both of the people in the room with a quick “Hey, Jay!” and “Hey, Irey!”

“‘Sup?” Irey said dryly. She didn’t look up from her schoolwork. 

“What are you doing here?” Bart asked. He leaned against the counter and helped himself to some day-old egg rolls. 

“Dad’s off-planet, Mom and Jai are on that 3rd grade camping trip, and I’m grounded,” Irey explained rather normally. She flipped the page of her textbook aggressively, as if doing so would alleviate the agony of her predicament. 

“What’d you get grounded for?” asked Bart. 

“Irey stopped her first bank robbery this week,” Jay explained calmly. 

“You kidding me? That’s awesome!” Bart exclaimed. He looked at Jay in disbelief. “Why is she grounded for that?” 

“Because she decided to refer to Heat Wave as a sloppy…” Jay started, then he trailed off. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat before continuing. “A sloppy b-word.”

Bart raised an eyebrow at Irey while taking a bite out of an egg roll. “You called Heat Wave a sloppy bitch?”

“Yep.”

With a wide grin, Bart held his hand up to Irey for an old fashioned fist-bump. “Fuck yeah! Stick it to the old people!” he cried out jovially.

Suffice to say, Jay gawked in shock. 

_**“BART!”** _

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like going back to DC stuff every once in a while. Canon is a dumpster fire, so I get to do what I want :) 
> 
> Also, Irey West is still bae


End file.
